robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Superfanguy 21/Suves Story: The Deadly Five Chapter 2: The Hitman Follower
A Story made by Simon, This was written by Simon as we'll' A Story By Simon, Part 1: Is he feeling well to live?' How did it went?' for me saving a girls life, Over a gun.. now yall might be wondering how I got here.. long story.. I was in the Roblox Headquarters, and that's all I can remember... Then Ham Parker went in.. telling me if I'm awake. I didn't wanna answer his call, so close my eyes.. then he sat on the chair... taking his mask off.. saying I was the one who started the gun shooting... I then woke up to hear more of what he said.. he looked at me.. and said.. I let the killer in for revenge.. the killer is now arrested and is charge for killing 13 innocents. and plus he will be in prison forever.. I then felt his pain that it wasn't his fault... he was crying like he was the one who start the madness.. I know you're awake, he said while looking at me.. I'm sorry for what I have done, but we need to get out of here.. Why I said?' listen Shawn The FBI notice me on the camera I was caught.. for letting the killer in.. I might get arrested. Listen you got to listen to me... they might check every room they can find.. cause they know I'm this hospital, We are in the 9th floor here.. so we might have to hurry.. what happens if I loose my breathe when I'm out of this room.. I need this Inhaler for me to live.. he looked at me. grabbing my hand.. listen dude, you're find trust me... we will get out of this cage ok?' I nodded my head. alright let's go! Ham Said.. Part 2: The Plan Out Escape.. We went on the 8th floor by using stairs... We saw 2 FBI people talking to a Person... Have you seen This boy Said the FBI Agent Number 1.. No I have not, but he might be on the 9th floor Cause he said he was going to meet his friend that was shot in the stomach and survived the bullet.. Alright said FBI Agent Number 1.. Oh no.. are they coming this way said Ham... I think so, I said.. Let's hind under the tables.. We hide under the tables for our protection.. then a nurse saw us, Ok MAKE A RUN FOR IT!! we speed to the elevator. the Nurse speed to us as well. we instead had to make a run for it.. and then pressed Floor One As Fast as the nurse can get.. then the elevator close. while the nurse slam to the door.. When we reached to floor 1, we saw a person with white hair.. Oh no!! said Ham Parker while he was walking backwards slowly. Jack Farmer... Hamer said in shock.. Part 3: Friendship Ruined. It was court time for Ham and Shawn.. Listen I didn't do nothing I said.. while looking at the judger. well Of course you didn't said the Judger, Ham is the one who start this Shooting I think, Said The Judger who looked at Ham. Ham Now tell us of what you done was too far from the end.. we will bring your parents to this was well, Said The Judger.. NOW TELL ME WHY DID YOU LET THE MURDER IN?!?!? Listen I didn't mean too, it for Revenge, I send a hitman to kill this guy name Jack Farmer, I hated him.. he was the person who fired my friend Tim for a reason and sent his gang to hunt him down and beat him almost to his death.. So why not just end that dudes life from a hitman I have sent and pay him 200 dollars.. The Judger nodded her head.. saying, ok why not call the cops on his gang, if you notice his gang that almost kill your friend?' Then ham spoked saying I just had too for justice for my friend.. well first of all you can see theirs 12 cops here, and you're acting like you never did a thing when cops already notice you let the hitman in just to kill Jack Farmer that wasn't even there, So basically you gave your hitman a wrong time to be shot and get arrested for the rest of his life.. you're the one who made the mistake.. I said.. then he looked at me saying listen Shawn I didn't mean too.. We are still friends right?' then I looked at him and said this.. This is the end friend.. now believe it.. The Judger grab the hammer and said this.. Ham you will be in prison for 13 years, If you want to be bail out that might got to wait for 3 years since your friend told you that you get it for 13 years. So Basically my opinion is the Hitman gets prison for the rest of his life, and you get 3. is that ok for you?' Ham nodded and put a tear to his eye.. Aye ham don't be fake crying I know how you get when you do that.. and when you get out of prison I be 27, believe it.. then ham stood up with handcuffs. and was took to prison for 3 years. well looks like friendship is now ruined.. I said.. Part 4: Prison For the Noobs Ham Looked at his jail ceil in shock, Is this where I'm going to be at?' yea sure, with a bed that's so uncomfortable and you're going to stay in this ceil for 3 years. the police laughed. while they close the door and locked it.. Why did I sent that hitman In, said Ham.. The Judger is right, I should have called the cops, for here and now.. I must rest for 3 years of doom.. Ham lay on the bed looking at the walls. while ham slept and snore while other prisoners lay being bored. the next day Ham got out of his ceil to go outside.. for recess.. the cops say recess only ends in 2 minutes so you better have the time to play with you're people he said.. Ham was just sitting at the floor like he miss his friend since 2 days ago. he was sent to prison.. then he saw a fight of two prisoners fighting each other for the basketball.. then recess was over.. Prisoners went back to their cages. Ham then throw a ball at the wall while it bounce back to him, he kept doing it in till he is tired.. 12 hours later.. a cop open his ceil for breakfast, aye little doggy eat him said the guard while he place the food down on the floor.. ham then woke up, Seeing breakfast.. finally he said while he took a fork and dive right in.. Part 5: May The Hero be with you So you might be notice about the person I saved from the hospital right?' well that girl just spoke to me when I got out of court.. Her name Was Ashley Rim.. She is 26, And I'm 24. Yea I know her age is kinda Upper then minds but I will still be her hero.. Cause I Saved her before she got shot by a hitman, she thanks me for the backup and I thanks her for calling 911.. It was a crazy Morning but at least I survived.. She Invited me to a Party call May the Hero be with you, I'm invited and plus 80 people will be there too.. I really can't wait to try her Smoothie she made.. she said it's really good in her opinion.. I Can't wait to go the party!! I'm so hyped im inviting my friends over too! And I will invite my friend Shark Lantern.. I even got 10M Dollars for Saving risking my life over someone.. People call me the Rich life hero for saving a person.. Part 6: He Escaped.. So You know about that Hitman Guy right?' Said the cop, He escaped. Do you know about that little room, where he was talking to a police while sitting.. The Police left the room to grab papers and then he grabbed the gun the police left.. Then when the police came.. he pull the trigger and left the room as fast as he won't get caught, Said a police man. I think he's going for the kid', Said The same police man, But where would he go?' said the second police.. Maybe to the party... Said the First police man.. we need to call backup and we need to get fred, he will come with us as well. Said the first police man.. Fred?!?!?! said the second police man.. Yea fred a hometown boy who we notice last year who been hired to be a FBI person, Said the first, Oh yea Fred.. Said the second.. Police men. ''' Part 7: Ready or not here I come. '''The Party went good tonight, I get to meet my crush and my friends and some other people Im making friends with, everything was so right in till Ashley came up to me.. she then whisper to me saying, Come On silly we need to private speak her.. then I heard a glass break, on the upstairs.. wait can you excuse me?' I have to use the bathroom upstairs!! I be down in 10 minutes!! I went up stairs to see what was going on.. I then open Ashley room, I saw a guy with a pistol and then he looked at me.. then he spoke to me saying, You must be the guy who try saving that little poor girl from the hospital too bad that all of these people are going to die with in my justice.. I then ran to him, tackling him then I punched him in the face while he grabbed my left hand, then throw me back on the bed ready to grab his pistol that he dropped. I can't find it anywhere he yelled. I instead push him outta the window he break with a rock, then he grabbed on to the roof, I instead came outside the breaking window. Fight me and you will face this dare I yelled, then I jumped and grabbed him, then he dodge it, I fell holding on to the edge of the roof, You can't win war!! the hitman said.. I'm not trying to win war!! I said.. then he respond, Listen, let me do my job to succeed this mission, it will be easy and simple if you just don't get in the way, and everything will change.. believe it, it's a whole different story NOW JUST GIVE UP!! he asked calmly and then yelled.. then I grabbed his leg, and swing him down with me.. he fall from a 2 story building then he was knocked out.. I bet it's the perfect time for me to call the cops before he wake up again.. I went in Ashley room and then rushed downstairs telling Ashley to call the cops, then she spoked why?' I said to her that I will tell her later, so she quickly call the cops.. then I looked at the window.. I seen him gone.. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and head outside, I was scare if I will be murdered in a party while everyone is having their fun time but later they all been shot.. I follow the blood trail to where he walked too.. it was at the woods I could not even believe why he would do that.. or maybe he was going to turn around and go back to the house and then, I quickly ran to the house to see if he is there.. I slam the door open.. then I rushed upstairs In Ashley's room to see if the pistol is still there, then I search and search and nothing wasn't there, I notice he maybe took the pistol and was hiding around the house somewhere, I looked at the bathroom, Nothing, I Looked at her parents Room, Nothing, I try doing my best to find this killer in till realized he might be in the basement. I had my sharp knife with me, while walking. and had a flashlight as well.. In case nothing very much.. then I looked around and saw a note saying.. Note: You're being follow no matter what you see, no matter what you hear, you will still be hunted.. I ripped the note, then I look behind, I saw a rope, when I looked behind again, I saw the Killer speeding around dark areas, I close my eyes. and then I saw him coming, he grabbed me by the neck and throw me on the concrete floor, Then he grabbed my knife, I try running away from him but I fall, he grabbed his pistol and shot me in the leg, In the upstairs the music was too loud.. nobody didn't heard the gunshot. I Instead crawl while my need is bleeding, I try to grab my knife but he walked so fast and grab it for me.. he stab me in the back, as I yelled.. I Instead kicked him In the stomach.. He lay down for 3 seconds I instead made a run for it, I ran to the stairs, while he grabbed my legs saying, Theirs NO ESCAPE SHAWN!! He said In a deep voice, I kicked him in the face witch brought him to fall, and bust his head.. he was bleeding a little.. I instead Ran upstairs slamming the door open.. I fallen on the floor while bleeding, Ashley screamed for help, She instead grabbed my hand and then prayed, same as the other people.. she then told me her real age is 23.. I was shocked she lie to me all this time, Saying she's older than me.. I responded to her saying I'm ok and I won't die on you.. she then cry, saying this is her first time loosing a friend.. she didn't notice it was the same killer from the hospital and she thought he was arrested for good. but then he escaped for his revenge, I grabbed her hand saying everything will be alright, she Nodded and so did I.. and then the killer saw it, the killer had a tear in his eyes while he knew he should have never done it, he looked at Ashley saying he's sorry... he grabbed the pistol and pointed at his head and pull the trigger, blood was everywhere.. the police came by late, and then took the hitman's dead body and put it in a big bag for them to carry.. Looks like this terrible madness came to a end.. Part 8: The Happy Ending 3 Years Later, Ham got out of jail. I was 27 that day, I didn't wanna tell ham what happen those pass 3 years but at least it became a good story, Me and Ashley we're planning to get married and plus when I said will you marry me?' she said yes, so basically we are married witch happen 2 years ago. we had our first child name Timmy Junior, a great name for our son, he's now 3 and plus he was healthy when he was born, it was a great story and plus I bet nothing won't go wrong. I hope cause I been planning a lot of stuff when Timmy grows up to a big boy.. and plus I hope he have a good life and I will make it come true, I Hope.. The End To Be Continued.